Malicious software, also referred to as malevolent software, malware or a computer contaminant, is software used to disrupt computer operation, gather sensitive information, or gain subversive or otherwise unwanted access to private computer systems. It can appear in the form of code, scripts or active content. Malware includes computer viruses, worms, Trojan horses, spyware and adware.
Malware is disruptive to an individual user that contracts the software. It may also be disruptive to a network of computers associated with an individual user, or to third parties that might be targeted by the illicit actions of computers compromised by malware.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to proactively identify individual users at risk of contracting malicious software.